


【木日】Roommate

by dailyfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 木日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 原著向，三年级之后前辈们的小故事。
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* 日向丽子Winter Cup后交往过一段时间的设定  
> 2* 日向志愿填了和木/月/丽子一样的学校  
> 3* 笔者私设：伊月聚聚成绩稳定发挥时排名更靠前，71/305那次受比赛影响考得比较崩。(因为伊月平时给人感觉脑子太好用了)

“你真的想好了吗，日向？”伊月盯住他多年好友的眼睛。

******

Winter cup后一周，木吉在阿历克斯的推荐下去美国治疗膝盖，缺少了中锋和黑子的诚凛在来年Inter high小组上惜败桐皇。秀德则在半决赛赢了赤司不在的洛山，最终决赛险胜海常。

“果然高中篮球还是属于奇迹的时代。”  
“诚凛可惜了。”  
“羽翼未丰说的就是这个吧。”

听到类似的发言后相田并没有太大的反应，在二年级选择破釜沉舟的时候这个结局就几乎注定了。对桐皇战火神想要同时负责全场盯防青峰和进攻，却被相田换下场了一整节。

“的确采用这个战术的话我们胜算更大，但你在循环赛上为了防绿间消耗已经很大了——你知道我说的不dan是体力消耗。”丽子盯着火神的脚踝只说了这么一句话。

“可是——”火神想要反驳，被替补席上的黑子平静地拦了下来：“球场上听教练的。”

为了迎战Inter high，火神和当年的黄濑一样在整个春假都有些训练过度。意识到火神状态变差后，相田在前期尽量调整比赛节奏和训练强度，但循环赛上几场硬仗——尤其是秀德战——都给火神的脚踝造成了不小的负担。

“兼顾进攻和防守的话，除了体力的消耗外，猛烈的对攻下伤势加重的概率太大了，不如说，以火神这样不稳定的糟糕状态和奇迹中攻击力最强的青峰单打全场，受更严重的伤是必然的。”作为诚凛的一员，相田自然希望队伍可以一直赢下去，可同时作为教练，她更不希望看到火神作为球员的未来受到影响。

“现在你的脚踝的伤好好休息后还可以恢复，我想你也知道这作为球员来说是多么难能可贵的事。”相田叹了口气，拍拍身侧火神的肩。“一旦受过一次大伤，后续的习惯性受伤和其他问题都会是不小的隐患，身为一个教练，我不希望你因为这场比赛对你以后的选手生涯造成影响。”

“我也不一定就——”火神反驳的话突然顿住，因为相田的表情几乎就要哭出来：“可以的话我也希望你能上场扭转局势，可是不行就是不行 ，这是教练的命令。”说着短发女孩逐渐恢复了镇定，“最后一节你再上场，要是追不上比分就安心准备全裸告白吧。”

******

“这次比赛的结果主要责任在我，”赛后的准备室内，相田在一干男生面前笑得勉强，“所以我就不强求你们全裸了，不过现在去和喜欢的女生告白也不是不行。”

“……”没有人作声。大家对教练的安排都没有怨言，但被淘汰的不甘心使全员都暂时失去了互相安慰的精力。

“咳，”短暂的沉默过后，日向闭眼清了清嗓子，“没办法拦下对方的得分说明现在我们的防守火候还远远不够，回去都给我好好看录像反省反省，下周训练前再总结一下这次的比赛。比赛都结束了还垂头丧气的像什么样子！打起精神回去了！还有，都过来先给我谢谢丽子！”

“是！谢谢教练！”队长的声音终于使大家稍微恢复过来，队员们对着相田鞠躬后，纷纷整理行李准备离开。

******

“打球吗？”正值周末，第二天并没有其他队的比赛，诚凛刚打完比赛也没有安排训练，因此日向被拿着球堵在门口的伊月吓了一跳。  
看到伊月一如既往的似笑非笑表情，日向苦笑：“恢复得挺快啊，稍等我换个鞋。”

大清早的室外篮球场人不算多，诺大的球场只有一两个半场有人。简单热完身后两人做了几组一对一练习，由于前几天体力消耗过大，不一会儿两人都汗涔涔的。“呼……”伊月喘口气，示意日向暂停，转身去篮球架下面的包里取出两瓶水。“最近比赛强度可真不是一点两点的大，”伊月扔一瓶水给友人。

日向拧开矿泉水，“确实。”

“对了，你志愿表填的什么地方啊？我记得你是打算升学的吧？”伊月毫无预兆地转移了话题。

“……怎么突然问起这个？”

“我不小心看到你交的志愿表了。” 伊月犹豫着问出口。“姑且还是问一句，你不是因为监督的选的W大吧？” 

“真不是。”日向喝了口水，“最开始想上W大和丽子倒是有关系，不过和父母商量后觉得从兴趣和未来两方面来看W大都是不错的选择——如果能考上的话，对我而言W大实在算不上没有难度。”

伊月见状放弃了追问：“是吗，好在你也知道你现在的状况报考W大有些危险啊。”

“你不是还记恨着我在球场上嘲讽你的事吧？”

“怎么可能，”伊月俯身从背包里掏出手机，“既然你决定了，我觉得趁现在还有小半年，可以尽力抢救一下。说吧，补习的话想找监督还是木吉？”

日向嘴里一口水差点没喷出来：“伊月你到底是什么品种的魔鬼——咳、咳咳——”说到一半又因为过于激动而呛住，“等、咳、你刚刚、咳、说谁来着？”

“木吉。”

“他要回来了？”日向终于顺过气。

“对，说是下周返校，昨晚我联系过去的时候还特意嘱咐我保密，说是给大家一个惊喜。”

“是惊吓谢谢，还有您这口风这么紧没问题吗？”

“别人倒还好，我怕日向你到时候过于激动晕过去，所以思前想后还是提前让你有个心理准备比较好。”面对友人的嘲讽，伊月迅速反击，“啊，没有心理（こころ）准备所以摔倒了（ころんだ）！就是这个！”  
“闭嘴吧伊月。”


	2. Chapter 2

木吉在一周后果然返了校，并通过相田告知大家自己目前的状态上场比赛还是勉强，只可以出席日常的训练。尽管队员们对木吉不能上场一事感到惋惜，曾经的队友归队的消息还是让大家感到欣喜。还在上学期间也腾不出太多空闲，另一边木吉刚返校白天也有不少手续要办，球队一干人便相约就近去M记吃晚饭，算是庆祝木吉的归来。

“木吉前辈是什么样的人啊？”走之前发现忘了手机而折回更衣室的日向听到一年级新生好奇的问题。

不少一年级都是因为诚凛去年的战绩加入的篮球部，因此不少人清楚木吉在球场上的表现，不过场上归场上，对于尚未谋面的传闻中的学长，新生在见到本尊前既期待又有些忐忑。

降旗听到似曾相似的问句，有些怀念地笑出声：“是诚凛最让人安心的前辈——虽然偶尔有点脱线，马上见了面你就知道了。”看到一年级犹豫的目光，降旗忍不住打趣:“在咱们队大概是和队长互为克星的存在。好了赶紧收拾东西，虽然是留下来打扫但也别让前辈们等太久了。”

日向在新生开口前走进更衣室，“你们几个，稍微快一点。”说着取了手机迅速离开。被抓到调侃前辈的降旗不好意思地看着队长的背影，招呼一年级拿了挎包赶上去。

******

虽说木吉在返校两天前已经到了日本，但包括日向在内的其他人并没有时间去见一见真人——暑假临近，除了准备考试以外，日向和相田还要和三年级一起商量假期的合宿等事项，能够在忙到头掉的前提下保持神智清醒已经很不容易了。

取了手机的日向默不作声地走在路上，其余的队员已经先一步到M记和木吉碰头，降旗和几个一年级新生也不出声地跟在后面。

饶是知道队长的脾气比看起来随和很多，此时降旗也有些小心翼翼。而走在日向身后的新晋二年生看不到的是，他们队长才是落荒而逃的那个。

木吉的惊喜作战不算成功——在上午到校的时候，木吉便陆续碰到了当年的队友们，先是在校门口遇到了相田，上课时和同班早已知情的伊月见面自不必说，课间还意外撞上了小金井和水户部，午饭的时候小金井见到土田时，完全忘了木吉委托自己要保密的话，顺口就告诉了陪女朋友吃饭的土田，至此三年级全员都分别提前知道木吉回来了。

下午原计划在部活时间出现的木吉被老师叫去补手续，只好打电话通知相田说自己晚饭时间才能到，不巧的是黑子和火神已经提前到了球场，于是这个消息很快传遍了包括新生在内的整个球队。

“偏只有我还没有见到他了。不是都说冤家路窄吗？”日向被自己突然冒出的想法吓了一跳。一方面知道自己的沉默可能让降旗担忧，另一方面被戳中了心事的心虚感让他难以开口解释——自己的确从来都拿木吉没辙，“真是……我上辈子是欠你的吗？”

******

迟到组就这么各怀心事地磨蹭到了M记，被等不及的火神迎了进去。

“日向！这里！”像寿星一样坐在长桌一端的木吉一眼看到了进门的几人，开心地招手。

久违的感觉一下子涌上心头。日向想三两步走过去，像往常一样噎两句，还没张口却觉得有些哽咽，只好暗自清着嗓子踱步走近木吉。

“不好意思晚到了。”日向希望自己的声音听起来和平常没有差别。

那边木吉已经直接站起身给日向一个熊抱：“日向我好想你！” 一边顶着部员和相田看好戏的眼神把日向拉到了离自己最近的座位。

伊月把提前定好的套餐推到日向面前：“队长发言吧。”  
“哦，队长！”  
“队长快说话！”  
“队长薯条能分我一半吗？”

夹杂着奇怪发言的起哄声跟着伊月的话响起。半年多以前日向不舍又别扭的表现被笑话了一周多，现在正主回来了，同年级的损友们自是不肯放过这个机会。

“队长什么队长？”日向皱眉，转头要把矛头转移给木吉，但今天的主角也笑着注视着他：“队长。”

同年的人也更多叫的是日向的姓，特别是木吉，几乎不会在场外这么称呼。快餐店的光线不比球场的LED明亮，衬得木吉的脸也柔和了许多。落地窗外暖色的夕阳透过行道树，在桌上和木吉侧脸上都落下细碎的光斑。日向的心跳一瞬间漏了半拍。这个一上球场就光芒四射但又一根筋到有些傻的人，回来了。

黑发青年别过脸错开对方的眼神，不自然的挠挠脸，几度张嘴后只闷闷开口说了句“欢迎回来”。

“和送别的时候相比毫无进步嘛。”伊月好笑地看着好友僵硬的咀嚼动作，好心地没把这句话说出来。

******

“好苦啊日向！”

日向闭眼，熟练地抢过木吉手里的饮料：“这么苦就别一口喝个大半了，还有你的可乐在左手边，黑咖啡还我。”

木吉皱成一团的脸成功逗笑了全场所有人，一些本来怯场的低年级的队员也开始大胆地开口，甚至向三年级问起各种八卦来。

这种熟悉的“木吉魔法”对高年级来说不算陌生，大家两两交换了眼神，索性毫不留情地互相揭起底来。

日向和大家开着玩笑，突然转头又对上木吉的视线。黑发的队长咳嗽一声，拿起黑咖啡大口就喝。放了许久的饮料已经微凉，味道也随之减淡不少，日向却总觉得今天的咖啡如木吉所说，格外苦。

“如果不是咖啡太苦了的话，我为什么会有些想哭呢？”


	3. Chapter 3

无论是欣喜还是感伤的心情都无法持续太久，因为很快诚凛又到了新一轮的合宿阶段，木吉的恢复情况参加高强度的合宿过于勉强，因此被相田强行拒之门外安心养伤，另一边剩下的队员们则被相田以“增加体能”为由，每天早晚额外多跑了三组十七个来回的折返跑，大家日常迫于教练威压，苦不堪言。

合宿结束后，伊月没有食言拉来了木吉和相田日常监督日向学习——本以为自己姑且还有选择权的日向面对三尊大佛只好屈服。虽然暂时不知原委，但来自伊月的委托相田和木吉自是不会拒绝。教练小姐贴心地在篮球外也为诚凛队长制定了相应的计划，“今天完不成的话明天训练后就别想碰球了。”相田笑眯眯地开口。  
日向打了个冷战。相田最大的优点就是说到做到，这是诚凛篮球队生存守则里的第一条须知。

半个多月时，听说了此事的水户部和翻译机小金井加入了队伍，有女朋友一起自习的土田不知为何也入了伙，发展到最后连二年级的黑子和火神也成了活跃人士。每天一群不知是打完球还是打完架、相貌凶狠的中学生涌入M记，摊开书本开始学习的壮景持续了近一个月，直到M记的大堂经理终于看不下去把他们赶走为止。

“我家里人太多了。”商量新的地点时，伊月抱歉地开口。  
比起学习质量，相田的担忧来自于对日向生命安全的保障：“我爸在家的话日向单独来可能会被打死。”  
说完两人双双看向木吉。  
“我吗？当然可以啊。虽然爷爷奶奶在家，但只是复习而已不会特别打扰的。所以日向接下来就先来我家吧。”木吉一锤定音，敲定了日向接下来的日程。

“你们倒是参考一下我的意见啊？”明明是直接当事人却没有发言权的日向很是崩溃。  


接下来的三个月里，除了比赛的日子，日向都在木吉家被迫每天悉心学习并且虚心求教，着实过着充实的生活。

******

“日向第一志愿填的是什么学校呢？”自习的间隙，木吉泡上两杯茶，递给日向一杯时冷不丁发问。

“还没决定好，可能下次还会再改吧。你呢？”日向接过茶含糊其辞。

“呼——”木吉吹着手里极淡的绿茶，小心抿了一口，“大概是W大吧，综合偏差值和专业，选中的学校里离家最近的就是这所了。听说丽子和伊月也是呢，不知道以后还有没有机会在同一个队里呢？”

日向也向自己的杯子里呼着气，乳白色雾气泛起涌上镜片，青年的眼神闪烁不明。“能一起打的话不是挺好吗？不过我还以为你会上公立的大学——I或者K大大之类的。”

“I大强势专业的学术性太强了，我以后又不计划做科研；K大的话离家太远了，同等条件下我还是希望可以是不是回家照看一下长辈。日向是想去这两所学校吗？”

“没有。”日向闷闷地回答，翻开下一页习题册埋头不作声。

深秋的气候变化异常剧烈，窗外雨点落下的声音响起得毫无预兆，冷空气带着秋雨的水汽钻进房间，日向不禁打了个喷嚏。

木吉从衣柜里拿出外套给日向披上，自己也随手抓了一件穿上。“看起来今天这雨没有要停的意思，日向你今天要住下来吗？”木吉侧头看着窗外，雨势愈发大了。

“倒是不用，”日向开始收拾书本，“趁现在走的话，风不大所以书包还算安全。不过今早出门我忘了查天气，可以借把伞吗？”

木吉垂下眼：“家里只备了两把，但是爷爷上午出门可能会用。明天我们一起去学校吧。”

日向打开手机查看天气，这场雨下到深夜才会停，隔日又是从早上开始持续大半天的降水。“那就只好打扰了。”

******

木吉家是老式的日式装修风格，两人就在卧室的榻榻米上铺了床，相对而眠。

“日向。”黑暗中木吉突然出声。

“怎么？”半睡半醒中听到自己的名字被叫道，日向清醒了大半。

“我睡不着。”

“哈？”

“我三年级以后就没有和人单独一个房间睡过觉了。”

“那我们合宿的时候你怎么睡过去的？”

“这不一样。”

“怎么不一样了？”日向不想再继续这段没营养的对话，却抑制不住自己的好奇心。

“……”木吉沉默了许久，在日向以为对方快睡着的时候，听到邻铺传来像是自言自语的声音：“大概是因为这是日向吧。”

“什……”日向下意识想说点什么，又觉得这样的气氛有些奇怪，干脆闭了嘴合上眼睛。伴随着淅沥的雨声，装睡的人很快真的睡了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

第二日的气氛并不如想象中的尴尬，日向普通地叫醒了差点睡过头的木吉，借用了木吉家备用的洗漱工具，两人都很有默契地没有提前晚的对话。

而有了这个开头后，日向在木吉家里留宿的频率也高了起来，临近统一考试时，日向甚至干脆带了换洗的衣服借住了几天。只是木吉再也不提睡不着的事，日向也就心安理得地忘了这茬。

伴随着学习日常的，还有愈发紧张的Winter Cup，一年级里有个子较高的新人中锋，潜力也尚可，诚凛在半决赛艰难地胜了海常。而决赛对上洛山时，内线显著的经验差成了洛山的制胜点，诚凛还是没能保住冠军的宝座。

说不遗憾是骗人的，好在队里有了带队的教练，一二年级的队友也逐渐成熟，对来年的复仇之战，新晋队长火神志在必得。

三年级的感伤之情很快被即将到来的二次测试冲刷殆尽，备试的日子可以算得上昏天黑地，尽管日向等人的第一志愿并非公立大学，但不走推荐入学路线的话，W大作为私立大学中的传统老校，二次测试的难度也颇为恼人。

“要是这几所私立学校可以通过篮球推荐入学就好了。”统一考试的时间在全国大赛前，比赛结束后三年级组决定先聚个餐短暂放松一下大脑，一来二去还是去了老地方买了快餐。伊月抿了一口咖啡，颇为苦涩地感叹。

木吉倒是看得很开：“因为篮球是团体运动嘛，以队伍为单位的项目走这种路线都会难一点，倒是不少个人竞技类可以靠全国冠军保送。”

“倒是……”感慨归感慨，伊月也很清楚常人老老实实考自主招生更为容易。“不过偶尔还是会感慨，天才的出路可真多啊。”直发的青年双手交叉枕在脑后，靠住椅背懒懒地说。

“所以才被叫做天才啊。”日向在桌子下面踢伊月的脚，却不小心提到凳腿，脸瞬间皱了起来。

一干友人不约而同投以真诚且幸灾乐祸的微笑。

******

放榜的日子比想象中早了不少，日向清晨出门时被同样早起的伊月半路截住。

“紧张吗？”看结果之前伊月坏心眼地揶揄。

日向不接茬：“废话，就我最危险能不紧张吗？”

“没事，要是咱俩都没上，当一年浪人也不坏。成了老人（ろうじん）后还是浪人（ろうにん），就是这个！”说着伊月兴致勃勃掏出小本子开始记冷笑话笔记。

“好了我觉得你不会有这个困扰了。”日向面无表情指着伊月的考号，末了补了一个笑容：“恭喜。”

伊月跟着日向指的方向抬头，舒一口气：“谢谢。”选了过于热门的专业，对于能否和朋友进同一所学校伊月并不算特别有把握。

看完一遍后，日向再次飞速确认一圈，忍不住叹口气：“算了，果然没上。”

伊月按顺序重新扫了一遍考号，的确没有日向的。公示榜前熙熙攘攘，有人喜有人悲，路人的声音在伊月耳中变得刺耳起来。他试着张开嘴，却不知道应该说什么比较好。

比起纠结的伊月，日向反倒是更释然的那个。“你这什么表情啊？虽然也算不上不难过，但我姑且还是有这个心理准备的，而且也有为考不上准备了别的选择。行了走吧我请你们几个吃个饭算是庆祝，顺便感谢你们这段时间的帮忙了。”一边拍着伊月的肩膀，日向掏出手机联系相田和木吉。

伊月依旧皱着眉头不说话，发完短信的日向见状，放在伊月肩膀上的手捏成拳头砸了下去。“没完了是吧？真要说难过的也该是我吧你到底在不爽什么？我是没考上W大又不是得了绝症，你再这样今天你别去也行。”

“抱歉。”伊月沉默半响还是只说了两个字，又挨了日向一拳，这才老老实实跟在日向后面离开。

******

“这也太奇怪了吧。”离午饭时间还有挺久，日向和伊月先去了M记避风，随便点了两杯饮料后，日向打开手机突然满脸疑惑。

“怎么了？”看到日向的脸色伊月很是好奇。

“我们刚刚竟然都没有碰到丽子和木吉！丽子说她今天早上想先陪朋友看I大的结果就算了，木吉那家伙去哪儿了？而且半个多小时了也没给条消息！”提到木吉日向的表情暴躁了三分。

“对哦。”出了点小风波，伊月也后知后觉反应过来还有两位主角没有出现。

“嗡。”手里的手机震动了一下，日向点开短信，还是相田发过来的。“丽子说她下午有别的安排，问可不可以提前一小时吃午饭。正好咱俩喝完饮料可以走路过去，就在上次队里聚餐时去的那家烤肉店。”

伊月点头：“没问题。”

******

相田准时到了烤肉店，听说木吉联系不上，直接拿出手机拨了电话，十数秒后相田合上手机盖：“关机。”

因为插曲太多大脑短暂不在线，完全没想到可以打电话的两位男士：“哦。”

“可能又忘了给手机充电了吧。”想到包括但不限于街头篮球那次某人的前科，日向说得咬牙切齿。“就算对自己再有信心，心大到这种程度还是过于烦人了。”

丽子笑眯眯的托腮看着暴躁的投手：“波长这么对不上的你俩能友好相处到现在可真是个奇迹。”

“谁和他友好相处了？”呛了一句后日向惊觉对面是相田，咳了一声后避开教练小姐玩味的目光，把菜单递过去，“丽子你先点。”

相田好笑地看着对方下意识地用带刺的语气回复后，又意识到对象不对所以愈发不好意思的表情变化，大方地决定不和请客的这位计较，接过菜单开始点菜。


	5. Chapter 5

到三人吃完饭甚至当天结束为止，日向也没有收到木吉的回复。要不是觉得木吉一个大男人实在很难出什么意外，日向差一点就要直接去木吉家确认情况了。

隔日就是毕业典礼，受日向影响，伊月忍不住找到班主任问了木吉的情况，只得到了“前天因病请假所以已经办理完手续走人了”的回答。得到回复的伊月和从伊月嘴里听到转述的日向都满脸问号。

“所以这人一声不吭就走了？”日向努力维持自己情绪的稳定。  
“具体我也没太多问，说是伤到腿了所以被家长接走了。”考完试后就再也没机会见到同班同学，伊月也颇为震惊。  
听到某个不妙的关键词，日向一下子紧张起来：“伤到腿了？又没有比赛，难道他出去打野球摔到膝盖了？”说完意识到伊月多半也和自己一样几乎一无所知，日向颓丧地闭了嘴。  
“我刚刚试了一下，这位电话到现在依然是关机状态。”伊月跟着苦笑一声。  
想到半小时前也试着拨电话却无果，日向暴躁地揉了揉自己的头发，决定暂时把这件事放到脑后。  
“烦死了，等他恢复联系我非去揍一顿不可！”  
“你俩这体型差真打起来谁揍谁可真不好说。”伊月想了想，把这句话吞进肚子里。

******

学生代表致辞自然是由学生会副会长兼学年顺位第一的相田发表的。典礼后，学生会的后辈叫住了相田和一干同届的学生会成员，只在班上任了闲职的日向和伊月只好先回了家。

离岔路口还有三十米的时候，日向的手机又振动了一下。单手揣兜的日向皱起眉毛，掏出手机准备先来一段文字轰炸。

“伊、伊月……”  
看到日向拿出手机，本以为是木吉终于有了回信，日向的声音却开始发抖。  
“怎么了？”伊月脑袋里跑出了各种奇怪的意外的可能性。  
“我、我觉得我……今天需要冷静一下……”日向俨然一副没缓过来的表情。  
伊月凑过去看日向的屏幕：“是木吉回消息了吗？”  
“倒不是。”日向直接把手机塞给伊月，双手抱住头蹲下来哭笑不得，“我做了这么久心里建设结果突然来这么一出，我现在都不知道该高兴还是难过了。”

伊月低头，是日向的弟弟发过来的消息：“哥，W大的通知书寄过来了！虽然我也很好奇为什么你没考上还有通知书，不过你先回来看看吧！”  
伊月突然就明白了日向的心情。考虑到大冷天的一个大男生蹲在人行道上有点奇怪，控卫还是把投手拉了起来：“虽然现在天不热，不过我看你的确需要冷静。”  
这时第二条短信也跟着到了：“哥，对不起。”看到这几个字时，脑子里跳出了自家一群热爱恶作剧的不省心兄弟的脸，伊月心里突然咯噔一下。

“我们忍不住帮你拆了外包装，居然有补缺合格的通知来着。哥你运气也太好了吧？！”  
读完后直发的青年才替好友安下心，他戳了戳日向，把手机塞回对方手里：“好了今天轮到我给你庆祝了。”

******

说是庆祝，不知道该用什么方式传达激动之情的两个男生干脆放弃了晚饭，去了就近可以租球的室外球场练习。正好碰到有组织野球的人群，两人跟着尽兴打了一小时，散场后终于觉得发泄够了。

天色将晚，气温逐渐降低，打球的人三三两两散去，又忍不住打了会儿一对一的日向和伊月这才收了球准备离开。

日向把篮球放回租借柜，再回来时伊月已经穿上外套背好包，靠在篮球架上正刷手机。日向迅速从外套衣兜里找出手帕，简单擦干脸和脖子上的汗水，一手提着书包一手拿上外套去拍友人的肩膀：“走了。”

伊月顺手接过日向的书包示意他先套上外衣，日向穿着衣服，状似无意地开口：“要不……我们去木吉家看看吧？”  
伊月噗地笑出声：“你也太担心他了吧？等明天他联系我们了再去看他也不迟。先不说木吉现在不一定在家，这么晚不怕打扰到他爷爷奶奶吗？”  
“……”打完球大脑还处在发热状态，凉风一吹，日向打了个冷颤，“都是成年人了有什么可担心的？算了，等这家伙想起开机了非带上一箱黑咖啡去找他不可。”  
“你这行为可真符合你成年人的身份。”伊月一边凉凉说着，一边把书包递回去，果不其然吃了队长一记眼刀。

******

和伊月分手后，日向懒懒地往家里走，没迈几步脚步又顿住。原地纠结了半分钟后，投手掉头走向前段时间已经走熟的路。

“是顺平啊，你来找铁平吗？”木吉的奶奶前来应门，一见到日向就亲切地打着招呼。  
“不好意思这么晚打扰您了。”一时冲动摁下了木吉家地门铃，日向拘谨地捏住虎口，试图组织好语言，“请问他现在在吗？”  
“铁平昨天被他父亲接到英国了，可能过段时间才能回来。他没和你们说吗？”木吉奶奶说着，作势要迎日向进门，“先进来坐坐吧？”  
“谢谢您，不过今天我得赶紧回家所以不继续麻烦您了。”日向赶紧鞠了一躬，谢了老人家准备离开。  
“那路上可要小心。”木吉奶奶笑着和小辈告别，关上了门。

******

“英国？”日向边走边低声自语。一年前刚出国好几个月才回来的木吉，转头又离开了。这次他什么时候会回来呢？不如说还会回来吗？日向并不知晓。“我的天，太过紧张又忘了问受伤的事了。”脑子里一片混乱的投手半天只捋出这一个重点，忍不住拍了拍自己脑袋。

第二天果然也没有来自木吉的消息。

第三天凌晨半点，难得熬夜的日向收到一条消息：“日向，考试结果怎么样啊？”

日向看一眼号码，44开头，于是直接拨了回去，对方立即接了电话：“这可是国际长途啊日向。”  
“……”没想到第一句是这个，日向语塞了两秒，“勉强过了。”  
电话里的声音一下子高了不少：“真的吗？恭喜！”  
“这话由你说出来怎么就这么欠呢？”尽管在心里暗暗吐槽，听到木吉的祝贺，日向嘴角仍是拉起了弧度：“还好吧，运气不错。倒是你，怎么突然消失这么久？”  
那边才反应过来一般说了自己人在英国的事，顺便向日向哭诉自己一到英国就丢了手机，好不容易才办了新卡，却因为没带通讯录而无人可联系的惨痛经历。“除了家里的电话，我现在就只记得你和丽子的手机号了。”  
日向本着质问的语气开口，听到半途却忍不住觉得好笑，这的确是符合木吉一贯风格的插曲。等那边说完，日向故作严肃：“真是，先给我们发封邮件也好啊。”

“对哦。”木吉恍然大悟，“哈哈一时着急没想到。”

“哈哈？”日向不想接话，尽管他前几天也不是没干过差不多的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考哥怒信长笑.gif


	6. Chapter 6

顺利联系上木吉后，之前多少有些担心的前队友们终于放下心。不长的春假后就是大学的新学期，得知了木吉只是不小心崴了脚，日向也不再多问，安心在宅和打球的循环中过完了宝贵的假期。

半个月前还是学校里的前辈，转眼之间就要去全新的校园成为新生。报道的路上，忐忑和雀跃的心情交错，直到找到安排的寝室楼附近为止，日向都觉得大脑有些晕乎。

“伊月？”复杂的思绪在看到旧友时停止了一瞬，日向吃惊地叫出对方的名字。

刚走出寝室楼觅食的伊月倒是不太意外：“听说新生都住这一带，我刚刚转了一圈，这是离教学楼最远的地方，早上上课不能偷懒可太魔鬼了。”说着伊月瞟了日向手里写着寝室楼和房间号的纸条，努嘴示意日向宿舍楼的位置：“咱俩在相邻的宿舍楼，以后周末约球倒是方便不少。”  
伊月好心地帮忙拿走一个行李箱，还不忘损几句：“作为一个本地人，你这行李还真不少，不是把你的手办也带过来了吧？”  
看到突然沉默的日向，伊月笑得眼睛都眯了起来：“不是吧？真的带了？”  
“要你管。”

******

W大的学生宿舍是二人寝，登记时日向本有些好奇自己的新室友会是什么人。“你运气不错。”宿管笑着把钥匙递给日向，三两句话把日向的好奇变成惊喜，“这可是这层楼唯一的单人间，虽然以后可能还会有人搬过来就是了。”  
“我觉得能补录合格上W大就花掉了我这辈子大半的运气了，今天我出门真的不会被车撞吗？”日向小声向身后的友人吐槽。  
陪着搬寝室的伊月毫不客气：“你是最后一个补录合格的所以学号在最后一位，单人一个寝室概率不低谢谢，这种青蛙（かえる）一样的小事还是回去之后（かえる）再考虑（かんがえる）吧，啊就是这个！”  
“算我输了您闭嘴行吗？”日向不想说话。

日向报道时间比较晚，于是也顾不得打扫寝室，只把行李简单放下就和伊月一起去找了食堂解决晚饭，两人一边吃饭一边有一搭没一搭地聊着。

伊月送最后一口米饭进嘴里：“明天就是开学典礼了，我却觉得昨天才考完试。”  
“我也是，”日向把纸巾递一半出去，“不如说我总以为自己才打完Winter Cup。”

“哈哈，”几个月的时间冲淡了错失冠军的痛苦，但遗憾的感情还在心头挥散不去，伊月干笑两声，“到了大学可能就有很多债追不回来了。不少厉害的选手都走了体育生或者职业篮球的路，我们打大学联赛的话可就再也碰不上了。”  
“别太小瞧大学生联赛了，去年I大和H大的决赛水平可不低。”

“你也看了直播？I大第三节小前锋的爆发和最后中锋的绝杀着实精彩。可惜半决赛上W大外线配合失误太多，被下了好几个快攻，否则说不定就能看到W大和I大的内线战了。”说来去年W大的中锋已经大四了吧？首发几乎打了整个全场，也不知板凳的深度如何。”  
谈到篮球，两人的话都多了起来。“那位四年级的学长的确很强，W大能打进半决赛，一半是靠他的篮板。”说到这里日向忍不住补上一句，“不过作为中锋我觉得木吉不比他差。”

“你当着他的面怎么就不多夸夸呢？”伊月笑道，“说来木吉今天来报道了吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“你没问吗？”伊月有些吃惊。  
“没，”日向闷闷地回答，“我昨天和他打电话的时候他还没换号码，应该暂时没有离开英国的意思。”  
“那他大学怎么办？在国外上学也要提前准备考试和手续吧？”  
“可不关我的事。”  
“你这不像事不关己的表情啊。”为了照顾老友的情绪，伊月主动转移了话题：“听监督说各个系一年级都不少基础学科的课程，W大也不少有趣的公共课，明天下午开学典礼后要叫上她一起选课吗?”尽管已经退部，叫了三年的称呼，伊月仍一时改不过口。  
“好啊。”有相田小姐大腿可以抱，日向自然欣然同意。

******

开学典礼开始得极早，一个人整理完寝室后精疲力竭睡过去的日向被迫起了个大早，强撑着没在典礼上睡过去，下午时昏昏欲睡地被伊月拉走，和相田一起选课。

基础学科的课程大都分班，在选课时间前三人大致查看了必修课表，发现不同系的课业要求差别不小，三人同选的课不算很多，颇有些可惜。正在感叹时伊月一边回手机上的消息一边问道：“日向，有一门选修课你能陪我选吗？在周末所以应该和必修课能错开。”

“什么课？”日向有些警觉，瞬间清醒了大半。  
“森川教授的恋爱学入门。”  
除了文盛理衰和与之相反的低男女比例以外，W大神奇的地方就在于其稀奇古怪的选修课。其中森川教授的恋爱学入门尤其闻名。看到课名时日向虽然有些好奇，但还并没有到想选课一试的地步，不过这时的日向忘了他几位不走寻常路的友人。  
“你？选这门课？恋爱学入门？”日向回忆了一下伊月和对他怀有好感的女孩子相处的场景，无一不是以女孩子被伊月的冷笑话尬走结束。这样某种意义上的钢铁直男竟然对恋爱兴致勃勃到了想上课去了解的程度，实在难以置信。“你什么时候对这个感上兴趣了？”

“我本来不想选的，”伊月不紧不慢地打字回复短信，对面的人每次都几乎秒回，很是激动的样子。“森山前辈听说我上了W大，拜托我一定要选这门课，和他讨论讨论。”  
“海常的森山前辈么？”日向一时不确定伊月在说谁。  
“是。”伊月点头，“他去了隔壁I大，标准理工科学校，据说男女人数比W大还惨烈，去年开始就时不时收到他吐槽的消息。听森山前辈说自己去年课业太紧，正好撞时间没能来听，今年海常他熟悉的人都没来W大，所以无论如何也要托我带他蹭课，说是他这辈子的希望都维系在我身上了。”  
虽然同为投手，除了为队服打工那次聊了几句以外，日向和森山并没有太多球场外的交流，“真意外，你俩竟然留了联系方式。这样的话你自己选课不就好了？”  
“我对这门课只是勉强算有些好奇，而直觉告诉我，我不适合这门课。”伊月丝毫不打算掩盖自己卖队友的想法，“如果和森山前辈两个大男人一起上这门课总觉得有点怪怪的。”  
“三个大男人一起上这门课就不怪了吗？”日向皱眉，“我pass。”  
“别啊。”伊月试图再抢救一把。  
“除非丽子也选了，否则休想拉上我。”考虑到相田的性格应该对这种课程不感兴趣，日向果断拉了相田下水。  
“我可以啊。”挑完感兴趣的选修后，离要求的学分还有一门课的指标，吃够了瓜的相田爽快地接口。

“那就这么定了！”避开了两个男生去上这门课的尴尬，伊月兴奋地拍着好友的背。

******

日向：“？？？”  
相田一脸无辜：“反正我们有选修课最低学分指标，选什么课不都没差吗？”  
“您说得是。”


	7. Chapter 7

虽说课名不大正经，森川教授的课程远比想象中有趣，听教授讲完一节课后，日向愉快地表示真香。

“哈哈，”伊月颇为自豪地笑了两声，语气混了几分“快来夸我吧”的意思，“我就说还挺好玩的吧？你说是吧，森山前辈？”  
课后正好是中午，伊月顺势邀请同上课的森山在W大解决午饭。“是的。”森山满脸死而无憾的表情，饶是见多识广的伊月看了也一阵恶寒，“我真的受益匪浅。”  
“这只是一门心理学入门课程，再怎样有趣也不会是脱单教程的。”森山现在看起来过于幸福，伊月实在不忍心把这盆冷水泼出来。

真香归真香，开学两周后，各门课程已经进入正轨，课后作业和社团活动把空闲时间占了大半。同时加入了各自院队和校队，日向和伊月并没有大把的时间可以奢侈地浪费，吃完饭森山和相田后，两人老老实实折回寝室处理下周的作业以及准备晚上的训练。

宿管是位眼神好脾气温和且话不少的大爷，全栋楼唯一的独居人士刚迈进大门，就被认了出来。  
“日向对吧？”大爷主动打招呼。  
“是?”平常偶尔打照面会互相示意，但被叫住还是头一次，日向脚步慢了下来。  
“今早我查看了新批下来的住宿申请，你可能马上就有室友了，名字叫……咦？叫什么来着？”大爷试着回忆了一番，迅速放弃，“算了，今明两天你应该就知道了。”  
“谢谢。”日向谢过宿管的友情提示，溜回了寝室。

半个月的独居生活过得甚是快乐，打开门后日向不禁感到有些遗憾。环视一圈不大的寝室，日向小心地腾出半层书架，把占用了“公共区域”的微型景观搬过去，再收捡好散乱分布在各个凳子及桌子上的衣服和杂物。大致处理完时，已经是一个小时之后了。

不愿进一步整理寝室的日向顺势瘫在了床上，刚闭上眼睛又弹起来：“不好，我本来是要写作业的来着。”日向抬手冲自己脑袋敲了一下，从书架上翻出高数书，与极限题目斗智斗勇。

******

“咚咚。”快要写完时，敲门声突兀地响起。

“请进。”脑中的弦被数学拉紧，听到声音，日向顾不得好奇来人是谁，立即解放般地起身去开门。

敲门的是一位身材高大的中年男性，“你好。”男人向日向伸出右手。

日向愣愣地和来人握手，这才反应过来这大概是自己新室友的家长。男人左手拉着个中号行李箱，个子比日向高了半个头，不过体型不算壮，大号的西装正好合身。眼角的纹路昭示着主人明显不小的年龄，但服帖的栗色短发与温和的表情让来人看上去颇为年轻。  
日向觉得进来的这位家长很是面善，只是家长在孩子之前到校张罗的情况可算不上多见，此时日向更是有些好奇正主是个怎样的角色。

“我姓木吉，我儿子因为腿伤现在不太方便，所以我来替他张罗一下。”看到日向桌上的书本，男人脸上挂了几分歉意，不好意思地对日向笑着。

听到两个熟悉的关键词，再加上突然想起自己半周没联系过英国的那位了，日向脑中警铃大作：“请问您儿子的名——”字是？  
日向并没有机会说完这句话，因为门外分明传来了拄拐的声音，伴着脚步声和更为熟悉的声线一同响起：“爸，都说了我自己可以的，您不用帮我处理这些，万一打扰到室友可——”怎么办？  
对方的话在看到日向的一刻也瞬间停住。

“木吉？”  
“日向？”

人生如戏。  
假如伊月或者相田在场，一定会给两人隔着木吉父亲张大嘴面面相觑的同步表情打出10分。  
可惜现在没有其他人，年长的家长意识到自家儿子和眼镜青年相识，错身走开两步，慈爱地看着两个大学生艰难地把表情调成正常模式。

“咳，”日向轻咳一声，“你住这里？”  
“啊，是，对。”木吉转头看看父亲，又看看日向，一时语无伦次。  
日向瞟了一眼木吉腋下的双拐，回身先卷起自己下铺的被褥，准备往上铺扔。  
“……谢谢。”木吉下意识就要拒绝，话到嘴边还是收住，改成了一句感谢。

年轻朋友之间的纠葛，木吉父亲觉得自己并不好参与。儿子崴脚后，自己借机将其接到英国治疗和度假，短短一个月时间，却因为意外又伤到半月板进了医院。出于愧疚，也因为实在难以放下心，木吉父亲干脆请假亲自陪儿子回国办理手续，打算把琐事打点好再上班。  
而现在，虽然不知理由，儿子的室友明显是熟识的朋友，看对方主动帮忙安置自己这位大号儿子的行为，也像是靠得住的好孩子，木吉父亲的心顿时安了大半。  
与其接着在这里让年轻人尴尬，不如让儿子和朋友叙叙旧。这么想着，木吉父亲向日向稍微弯了下腰：“我儿子就拜托你了。”

突然被长辈如此礼遇，日向一时有些发懵：“好……好的。”

******

木吉父亲把行李箱靠在门边，又向两人点头告别后，离开了寝室。


	8. Chapter 8

只有两人的寝室异常沉默。

日向爬上上铺，清理完半个月的落灰后，下床把自己的被褥一股脑扔了上去，又打开木吉的装着床上用品与日用品的袋子，铺床放衣服安置生活用品一条龙。  
被日向摁在椅子上看戏的木吉很是不安，可惜腿脚不便又插不上手，只反复转头看着日向在床铺和柜子之间折腾，直到日向终于把木吉带来的行李都从箱子里清了出来。

“日向，谢谢。”  
忙活一圈后只听到木吉闷闷的感谢，日向默念着“这是个伤员”，收住自己拳头的力道：“咱们才这么点时间没见，你就退化到只会说我的名字和谢谢这两个词了吗？”  
“可是真的很谢谢啊，”肩膀被锤了一拳，木吉反而宽心地笑开了，“我自己一个人处理这些很不方便的，何况你还把下铺让给我了。”  
“想得美，”日向撇嘴，“腿好了之后赶紧给我换回来。”  
说着日向将目光转向木吉身侧的双拐：“你这又是怎么回事？不是说只崴到了右脚吗？”  
木吉伸出左手去摸拐杖铝制的支架：“从楼梯上摔下来了。”  
不愧是你。  
“总觉得不需要再听细节了。”日向不禁想道。

******

近两个月不见后，日向这才有机会好好打量木吉。高三的时候，没能完全恢复的腿伤使木吉的运动量大幅下降，人反到不比一年级时壮实。而短短两个月时间，木吉相比离开时又瘦了一大圈，只看体型已经完全不像原来的中锋了。  
“所以你入学手续和选课之类的都处理好了吗？”一堆问题在喉头滚了几圈，日向几经纠结，避开了受伤的话题。  
“入学和入住手续昨天我父亲代我办理了，之前有提交延期申请所以问题不大，只是教务处说这学期选课时间已经过去，没办法再选选修课了。”木吉抬头看着日向，“日向你可以坐下来吗？总要这么抬头说话我觉得好别扭。”

“你就别扭着吧。”话是这么说，日向拖过椅子坐在木吉对面，“课少也挺好，大一必修课几乎都集中在同一栋教学楼，正好免得麻烦。”  
“医生说三个月左右就可以不用拐杖了。”木吉倒是主动提起了受伤的事，“而且除了不方便跑动以外，日常出行也勉强可以对付过去。”  
“……那你以后……还能打球吗？”日向问得小心翼翼。  
“至少半年。”木吉苦笑，“好在旧伤没有加重，这次脚踝扭伤比较严重，医生特意嘱咐我不要打球或者做别的剧烈运动。”  
看到日向明显沮丧起来的脸色，木吉摸摸投手的头发：“半年后就可以和日向打球了不是很好吗？英国的食物太难下口，这段时间我减重了不少，医生说正好有利于膝盖和脚踝的恢复。”  
日向拍开木吉的手：“你倒是真看得开。”  
“因为没想到还有机会和日向一起打球嘛。”木吉笑着收回右手，“你一直都不告诉我你报考的学校，我还以为你一定不想考W大。”

不希望让你知道我想报考的学校和你是同一所而已。日向并不愿意告诉对方自己颇为别扭的心情。  
进考场前差点撞上木吉又赶紧避开的场景突然涌进脑海，投手不爽地揪住衣服下摆。“之前没想好，突然做的决定罢了。”  
“你晚上还有什么安排吗？”木吉也不拆穿他，起身支起双拐，“也到饭点了，虽然有点随便，不过介意我请你吃个晚饭以示谢意吗？”  
日向皱眉：“当然介意，这算什么啊？先不说考试前你们帮我那么多，怎么说也是我该谢你在先，你这认路水平找得到食堂在哪儿吗？”  
“太厉害了，日向你怎么知道我找不到？”木吉的肚子配合地跟着叫了一声，棕发的青年靠在拐杖上不好意思地笑：“哈哈。”  
“哈什么哈——你今天没吃午饭？”  
“中午以为到校园里能赶上，结果恰好错过了饭点，就只能优先处理入学的其他事了。”  
“……”日向掏出手机给院队队长请假，披上外套拿上钱包先拉开寝室门：“走吧。”

******

“你刚刚在请什么假吗？”木吉担心自己是否耽误了日向的计划。  
“球队。”犹豫了一下，日向决定实话实说，“都到食堂了你才问有什么用？快说吧，想点什么？”说着日向示意木吉先坐下，等自己打饭过来。  
“和你一样的就行。”听到日向的话，木吉也不再多说，一手扶着双拐放在身侧，从衣兜里取出餐卡递给日向。

日向随手挑了两份自己常吃的套餐，一手拿一个餐盘走向座位。木吉起身接过来，因为重心放在单脚且食堂地滑，险些又摔倒，还好日向站稳了，才不至于连人带饭一起着地。

有惊无险地吃上了晚饭，木吉心情大好：“请多指教。”  
“我开动了——嗯？”正要吃饭却听到了木吉风格的奇怪发言，日向迷惑地抬头。  
“以后日向就是我的室友了，不应该说这句话吗？”  
“您说这句话的时间和地点能至少对一个吗？”日向闭口不言，塞一口西兰花进嘴里恶狠狠地嚼着。


	9. Chapter 9

考虑到有一个行动不便的伤员在，晚饭后日向只能先提溜这个超大号包袱回了寝室。

如何和一个同样没有安排的人一起度过一个晚上？推开门的一刻日向几乎想要搜一下这个问题的答案。  
纠结的日向忘记的事情是，以前两人相处时，他并不是那个总主动挑起话题的人。"日向晚上还有事吗？机会难得，我教你打花牌怎么样？"说着木吉竟然真的从随身的包里拿出一副花牌。  
“高二的时候你的牌不是被丽子扔了吗？”看到熟悉的小野道风的牌面，日向突然想起一年前清理部室时作妖的队友的炸毛的相田，怀念地接过纸牌。  
“那副牌不是我的，虽然被烧掉我很难过。”木吉夸张地挂出泫然欲泣的表情，成功逗得日向勾起了嘴角，“要试着来一把吗？还是我先讲讲规则？”

“规则倒不必，”日向一张张地翻看牌面，“小时候和爷爷打过几次，不过时间过了太久，我还能记住的组合不算多，五光、猪鹿蝶、赤短……”日向低声数着能回忆起的组合，正好翻到了樱牌：“对了，还有月见酒和花见酒。大致想起得差不多了，要来一局吗？”  
木吉拿起日向手中的纸牌，简单洗切后开始发牌：“这两个月我可没少练习哦。”

******

几局下来日向沮丧不已，除了一把实在手顺以外，连组合与牌面都记得不甚清楚的他自然是斗不过熟悉套路的木吉。在对方第四次洗牌时，日向趴在了桌子上：“你去的不是英国吗？和鸽子练习的吗？”  
“鸽子也会打花牌吗？”木吉眼睛放光。  
“别贫了，你是出去教了多少人打这个啊？”日向笑着给了木吉一拳。  
木吉跟着笑开了：“我父母家邻居是位日本老婆婆，正好我不能走远，就干脆坐着轮椅陪她打了两个月花牌。”

“那我岂不是别想有胜算了。”日向准备弃疗。  
“别这么说啊，上一把日向不就赢了吗？”  
“那局运气那么好我再不赢就不是不熟悉规则而是智障了。”日向盯住木吉发牌的手，“也不算早了，折腾一天了早点休息吧。”

木吉收起发了一半的牌：“8点多了，我也得再收拾一下行李了。”说完起身慢慢走到衣柜前。  
看到木吉右脚的护踝和左腿的护膝，日向莫名些心惊。“你老老实实坐下，有什么事尽量叫我。”日向把不老实的人摁回凳子上，“说吧，要干什么？”  
“衣柜第二层蓝色的收纳袋，就是日向放进去的时候说颜色奇怪的那个，是没来得及洗的衣服，睡衣在柜子最下层，我想先冲个澡再把衣服洗了。”  
“一楼洗衣机在走廊另一侧，你洗完澡自己收拾衣服我帮你拿过去吧。”日向想了一下寝室到洗衣房的距离，不禁皱眉。“不许说不用了，伤员就老老实实给我闭嘴。”  
“我还是能走路的，只是直接走太久了会腿疼而已。总觉得我这像是被日向包养了。”  
“你对包养这个词是不是有什么误会？我觉得我只是在被迫做保姆才对。”日向抽出站起身把睡衣扔给木吉，居高临下地看着坐着的人，“这么一说突然觉得好不爽。”

“那，日向想要什么补偿吗？”  
“哈？你这段日子别闹妖蛾子我就谢天谢地了。”担心对方借题自由发挥，日向及时截住话头：“我先去洗澡了，你排队。”说完溜进了洗手间。

喷头淋下温度偏高的热水，日向仰头让水流浇到头发和脸上。木吉的回归和上次一样——甚至比一年前还要突如其来，日向觉得自己这个下午一直被牵着鼻子走。“真是烦人。”小声嘀咕的同时，嘴角的弧度却不自觉地扩大。  
尽管看起来变了不少，但木吉还是那个木吉，消失一段时间后，又带着他令人火大的笑脸出现了。  
“为什么我总要为这家伙出现在我身边而高兴啊？”被这个想法吓了一跳，日向三两下冲完澡，走出了浴室。

“日向你洗完了？”木吉听到浴室的的动静欣喜地抬头，表情瞬间又有几分古怪。  
“卧槽大意了。”一句粗口从日向脑中飘过，感受到一人独居的快乐后，日向洗完澡偶尔会大大咧咧地直接出来找衣服。“一定是水温太高让我头脑发昏。”尴尬无比的人在心里绝望地把锅甩给热水。  
木吉立即恢复了正常的表情，和日向对视两秒后，自然地低下头看着小日向：“你好。”  
“？？？”被莫名开了荤段子玩笑，日向攥紧拳头，干脆大步走近衣柜翻出睡衣穿上，又转身怒视一脸无辜的木吉，最终手还是没有落下去。“算了，这是伤员。”日向再三提醒自己。

看到日向的不好意思，木吉反而有些意外：“我不是二年级的时候也见过吗？”一起泡温泉的时候。  
“这能一概而论吗？”日向耳根通红，“还有看在咱俩多年的交情上别突然黑历史行吗？”  
“我觉得没什么区别啊。”木吉似乎对公共场合与私密场合界限不甚清晰，理所当然地回答，“而且也的确没什么大的区别。”  
“我看你是讨打。”又收到了微妙的暗示，日向伸手就要去揉木吉的脑袋，被对方早有防备地架住，“别以为你有伤就能为所欲为，别忘了你行动不便我才是那个想干什么就干什么的。”

“那日向想干什么啊？”僵持中木吉没头没脑地问道。  
“想打开你脑子看看里面的反射弧究竟长什么样。”  
木吉抓住突然袭击过来的手：“日向，反射弧用肉眼大概是看不到的，而且也不全在大脑里。”  
“就是这种时候我格外想看看你的大脑回路。”日向反手制住木吉，趁机把对方头发揉成鸟窝，“好了你还是去洗澡吧，我去帮你放一个凳子进浴室。”  
“赢了就跑也太狡猾了！”对身后的抗议日向充耳不闻。


	10. Chapter 10

听到浴室里传来的水声，日向才放心地取了衣服放进洗衣机，回房间后大大咧咧躺回床上刷手机。

“日向？”  
听到自己的名字，沉迷刷推的日向抬起头，光线立即暗了些许——高个子的男生正在床头歪头好奇地看着自己。日向意识到自己现在已经不在下铺了，不好意思地收起手机就要坐起身。

木吉缓慢挪了一步坐到床边，抬手放在日向肩上示意他可以继续躺着。  
日向撑手坐起来：“不好意思有点习惯了，下次我会注意的。”想起身时手腕却被抓住。

“没关系，我不介意，更不用说这本来也是你让给我的。”木吉改而拉住日向的手，“要是日向习惯了这样却因为我而改变的话，我反而会过意不去。”  
说话的人刚洗完澡，尚且带着浴室的温度和水汽，温度差让手上的触感更加鲜明。日向无奈地眨眼：“你这人是真的没有距离感啊。”

“没有吗？”木吉打量了两人脸之间的距离，没有感觉到明显的不对，“日向会觉得哪里不舒服吗？”  
“倒也不会。”日向抽出被牵住的手，取下木吉脖子上的毛巾，盖住浅棕色的头发揉了一通，直到发梢不再有下坠的水滴为止，“头发记得擦干。”  
“嗯。”毛巾下是熟悉的笑脸。  
“都瘦成这样了还是注意一点吧，感冒了多难受。”

“只是轻了一点而已。”像是证明自己的肌肉力量没有退化，大个子取下毛巾搭回脖子上，踢掉拖鞋，伸手揽住日向就往床上倒，日向来不及反应，和木吉一起并排挤在小小的单人床上。

“你——”黑发青年的肩膀被大手固定住而无法移动，“算了，当心关节。”  
木吉单手垫在日向脖颈下，仗着对方不愿意全力挣扎肆意妄为：“放心，我有注意的。”

两人都不再说话，安静地躺着。日向盯住上铺的床板，深浅不一的木制条纹从布料中透出痕迹，晕成溪流消失在床的尽头。无言的零距离相处令人不知所措，投手合上眼睛，身旁人衣服上洗衣液的气味格外清晰。

“还真是似曾相识。”随着打破沉默的笑声，木吉感到震动沿着手臂传进大脑。  
“什么似曾相识？”  
“我第一次在你家住的时候，和现在不是很像吗？”虽然当时距离比这远了不少。  
“不像。”木吉难得在这种话题上不服气。"至少榻榻米不像这张床这么窄。"

“说起这个，”肩上的力道开始放松，日向支起身子饶有兴致地翻旧账，“你晚上睡不着可怎么办？”  
“放心啦，现在不会了。”  
“怎么，一年不到咱们木吉〇梦就这么成熟了？这里不仅没有铜锣烧，底层楼还可能有老鼠呢。可惜宿舍不让养猫，否则再养一只木吉二号就可以保护你了不是？”  
大概是为了报初识时的一箭之仇，一旦两人独处，日向总会时不时开启调侃模式。大个子男生裹着蓝色玩偶服手拿铜锣烧的形象冲击感太强，稍微想象一下后，日向自己笑得倒回了床上。

“你再这么欺负我我会生气的。”木吉指着自己的耳朵转向身侧的人：“我可是有耳朵的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈——”正努力不让自己表现得太过嚣张，看到对方认真的眼神日向一秒破功，捂着肚子喊疼。

“我如果是哆啦〇梦那日向岂不是Mr. Peabody*？”  
“我才不想被比喻成狗，猫它不可爱吗？”  
“那，哆啦〇梦的称呼送给你，”木吉顿了一下，本着严谨的学术态度补充道：“耳朵还在的那种。”  
“笑死我对你有什么好处吗？”日向痛苦地捂住嘴，陷入了越笑肚子越疼的恶性循环。

****** 

“咚咚。”宿舍迎来了今天的第二位客人，随着异口同声的“请进”门被飞速推开。

“虽说知道你们许久不见，交流感情的意愿应该很迫切，但到了这个程度着实让我吃惊。”伊月面无表情抱着手，身后是与之相反不打算掩饰自己揶揄眼神的相田。  
“伊月你不消停会儿不舒服是吗？”被木吉的笑话一搅和，日向这才想起来自己有刚刚发消息通知两人木吉回来的消息。只是连相田也这么快到了现场，被夹墙与木吉中间的日向有些不好意思。

“哪里，我不过是因为旧友回归太过吃惊罢了。”伊月一本正经，被相田用不知道哪里拿出的纸扇敲了脑袋：“我看你是该消停一下了。”

有了三年级时的经验，W大老友们熟练地接受了木吉突然归来的设定，简单一聚后愉快地把伤员交给了他的室友。

“我会经常来看你们的。”瘫在椅子上，伊月没心没肺地做出弃权声明。  
在伊月的注目礼下翻身起来和木吉并排坐在床沿，日向咬牙切齿：“真要你搭手的时候敢不来就等着吧。”

相田对于木吉身体状况的担心多一些：“你现在的体重对于受伤的关节来说不算坏事，不过要注意控制体型，不要急于增重，尽量避免过快的体重增减。”末了又担心一根筋的木吉听不进去，看向黑发的投手：“你可要看好这家伙啊。”  
“哦，好。”日向下意识答应后，才反应过来自己又接下了一个麻烦的委托，“我知道了。”说完日向不爽地揪住身侧木吉的大拇指。  
木吉握住日向的手抬起来，对着相田和伊月摇了摇：“放心啦丽子，你都这么说了，我一定会注意的。”附赠一个大大的笑脸。

“看到你们关系一如既往的好我就放心了。”伊月不怕死地继续煽风点火，相田在一旁微笑点头。  
日向瞥一眼伊月：“明晚校队训练，咱俩一组别忘了。”基础训练时失误最多的两组需要额外加训，三组往返跑打底。  
伊月抽一口气：“你确定要来这种伤敌一千自损八百的操作？”  
“反正我今天请假了正嫌没跑够。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《Mr. Peabody & Sherman》里的主角，是一位戴眼镜的绿眼睛狗狗博士。


	11. Chapter 11

日向挣开木吉的手，准备接着和伊月互相伤害。木吉有些哀怨的声音冷不丁插进来：“我也好想和日向一起打球。”

“那我呢？”伊月指自己。  
“嗯，也想。”

“这顺带的感觉是怎么回事？木吉你变了。变（かわ）了所以不可爱（かわい）了。”伊月没有感情地掏出笔记本，再次吃了一记纸扇攻击。

“太冷了，伊月下次记得换个好笑一点的再开口。”  
“这么严格的吗？那我更要勤加练习才行，练习（れんしゅう）后才能做到连取（れんしゅ）嘛——监督你轻点！！！”

****** 

无意义的打闹被相田的纸扇尽数终结，前诚凛教练清了清嗓子，三个男生乖乖闭上嘴。  
“虽说今天是为了来看铁平的，”相田看向日向，“正好我有个事情想拜托你。”  
“？”一旁伊月满脸了然的微笑，这让日向更加忐忑。

“顺平你知道我在校队当副教练对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“但是我也加入了戏剧社。”  
“……虽然有点晚但我现在姑且知道了。”  
“开学初戏剧社是有演出的。”  
“什么节目？”  
“罗密欧与朱丽叶。”  
“……好老。”  
“莎翁作品经久不衰嘛。”  
“倒也没错——我好像猜到了，但就算是你的要求，我干不来的吧？”日向为难地皱着眉头。

相田摆出必胜的笑脸：“不过是朱丽叶——”  
“？”  
“的侍女而已。”  
“小配角那还好说——侍女？”日向一瞬间毛都要炸起来。

“可以的话我也不想麻烦部员以外的人，”相田垂下眼，“这次剧目比较特殊，一开始的演员人选都是男生，但原计划出演侍女的人得了重感冒，近几次的排练可能都会缺席，时间紧急，还缺一个人实在不好找，我只好受人之托来这里拉人了。”  
“伊月不行吗？”日向第一反应是卖队友。  
被指名的人波澜不惊：“你以为教练为什么说的是‘还缺一个人’而不是‘缺一个人’？”

“为什么只要男生演呢？”一旁的木吉忍不住插嘴。  
“戏剧社今年尝试分男生和女生组，共出两个节目，因为提案还挺有趣所以票数过半通过了。”  
“敢问这个天才提案的发起人是？”  
“我，怎么？”相田脸上就差写着“有意见吗”四个大字，木吉赔了一个笑脸，表示“你们继续”。

“其实真要拉女生来也不是不行，可惜这次朱丽叶选角时，都是男生就没有考虑身高问题，几个高个子的女孩子在女生组都是主角，两边折腾太辛苦了。两个侍女都只有一句简单的固定台词，舞台上走位也只需要跟着朱丽叶就好，你们不需要全程跟着排练，我提前告诉你们到的时间就行。”  
“已经默认我答应了吗？”日向扶住额头。  
“毕竟你俩这段时间的时间安排我还是很清楚的嘛，”女孩子眯起眼睛，“龙套角色而已，不会太占用时间的。”  
“好好好。”相田都说到这个份上了，加上日向对此也不算抵触，此事便顺理成章地定了下来。  
“记！得！按！时！到！”短发少女留下这句话，带着伊月悠悠然离开。

“不许笑！”在木吉发表评论前，前诚凛队长拧起眉毛恶狠狠地威胁。  
“哈哈哈这不是挺好吗？”这种轻飘飘的威胁对木吉来说毫无威慑力。他双手抱头倒回床上，闭上眼懒洋洋的开口：“到时候我可以去看吗？”

日向捏住拳头，忍住自己杀人越货的冲动。

******

天色已经完全黑下来，相田和伊月一前一后走在路上。宿舍区的路灯不是很密集，相田回头时，看不清身后伊月的表情。

“教练。”已经走过了伊月的宿舍楼，但相田也知道伊月一贯的坚持，所以由着对方送自己回寝室。  
“如果你觉得为难的话，我再拜托别人吧。”这突如其来的委托的确有点强人所难，日向先不论，相田一开始也没料到伊月竟会爽快地答应。  
“放心，我是觉得可以才应下来的，”男生低着头，犹豫着开口，“只是有一个很在意的地方——尽管找我们也不是不行，可一般情况下，让戏剧社内的其他人上台会比较正常吧？而且这是教练你在知道木吉回来之后，才临时告诉我和日向的委托，难道其中有什么联系吗？”

“哇……不愧是你。”  
“我不明白，能有什么联系呢？”  
“只是普通的巧合罢了，不麻烦你们本来也可以。”相田突然停步转身，伊月差点不小心撞在女孩子身上。“听到铁平的消息之后，想到这正好是一个介绍你们认识一个人的契机——不过铁平的情况严重到这地步还挺棘手，他可才是我最想拉去戏剧部的人。”  
“你这么说我倒好奇这人是谁了。”  
“戏剧部的副部长，大学三年级的平山前辈，曾经是W大校队首发的大前锋。”  
而现在这个人不在校队。伊月心里了然了一二：“木吉有什么问题吗？”

通往女生宿舍区的路照明更加不足，已经没有几个行人，相田仍执意靠着路边。有一瞬间伊月觉得，女孩子背后的黑影重如千钧。  
“铁平资质和球技、包括球场上的心态都是拔尖的。如果没有这么多伤的话，他绝对可以成为优秀的职业选手。”  
“你觉得他现在状态不算好。”  
“对，高中时期其实就很明显。他是诚凛打球最不顾身体的人，多少次其实不太撑得住了也要上场。我很感谢他带动球队气氛的能力，也佩服他在极限状态也能保持的高水平。而正因为铁平对篮球和队友的一心一意，很多时候他会优先选择这两者。”  
“而不是自己——尽管从长远来看不太合适。”  
“何止是不太合适。我不讨厌毅力论，不如说很多时候我自己也相信它，可有些事情只靠毅力，不过也只能撑一时而已。人有时可以在超过极限的状态坚持下去，但这种状态也是有极限的，当越过极限的极限时，可能就再也回不去了。当年诚凛的冠军，离不开铁平的坚持，我害怕他哪天会为了同样的事情，做出同样的致命选择。”  
“……”伊月试想了一下，觉得找不出木吉会选择其他选项的可能性。  
相田在黑暗中叹一口气：“我意识到得太晚了，高中剩下的时间里也没能做太多。平山前辈是个蛮有趣的人，希望这是个好一点的契机吧。”

你已经做得够多了。伊月沉默着向前走两步，相田下意识转身跟上去。

“……谢谢。”  
“？”声音被不合时宜的风吹散，相田没听清话里的内容。  
男生提高了声音：“谢谢教练你，给了我一个难得的女装上台的机会。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：  
> 2~3章内会出现原创角色的剧情。

相田小姐对时间的把握果然精准，日向和伊月刚吃完晚饭，便分别接到了通知到场的消息。语气如沐春风，两位男士却硬是从中读出了杀意，相约提前到场。

从小到大没有呆过体育部以外的社团，日向对排练内容还是颇为好奇的。相田给匆匆到来的两个人各自塞了剧本，两人出场的场合与台词用颜色不同的记号笔做了标注。  
“铁平呢？”  
“我们怕赶不上所以只把他送到了教学楼下。”  
“嗯？倒是给我一起来啊。”相田假装自己听不见前诚凛队长“才不要”的心声，“这个暂且不提，你们的角色只在剧情前期会出场两次，排练之前先确认几遍出场时间，台词只有一句‘是，夫人’所以音量足够就好，还有什么问题吗？”  
“没。”两位男生双双摇头。

木吉到的时候，两位友人已经上台了，台下唯一的高个子男生听到拐杖的声音回过头：“来找人吗？”  
“你好，我是一年级的木吉铁平，朋友受人之托在这里当临时演员，所以我过来看看顺便等人——丽子说排练的时候可以参观，希望不会打扰到你们。”  
“原来你是相田的朋友啊。不会，右边靠墙的地方的凳子你可以随便用，腿上有伤的话，小心负担过重。忘了自我介绍了，我是戏剧部副部长平山天也，三年级，请多指教。”  
“谢谢。”木吉鞠了一躬，跟着平山往墙侧走。

“你这伤是运动的时候受的吗？”  
“不完全是，但也能算得上了。前辈怎么知道的？”  
“随便猜的罢了，lucky guess。”  
“平山前辈不用去排练吗？我记得丽子说过人手不足来着。”  
“哈哈抓到我在摸鱼了对吗？”  
“不、不是。”  
“开玩笑的不用太紧张。我和相田负责导演和剧本，但我今天因故迟到，所以被相田小姐暂时解雇一天，她负责接替我工作。”  
一年级“解雇”副部长吗。“听起来不像是丽子会做的事。”  
“唔……严格来说相田帮我揽了今天的工作，毕竟我也刚到，和你一样。”平山眨了眨眼。

“和我一样？前辈也受伤了？”  
“你的逻辑真有意思——差不多吧，打球的时候稍微有些胡闹所以到现在还得定期跑医院。”  
“稍微”么。木吉内心一动。  
“如果你是相田的朋友的话，该不会那两位也是吧？”  
正巧系上写了“女仆”几个假名的日向和伊月跟在身高堪比火神的“朱丽叶”后面出了场。木吉噗地笑出声：“是。”

“你朋友挺适合话剧的，气势足，声音也有感染力，他有参加别的社团吗？”  
“应该只有篮球吧。”  
“……”平山看向台上的日向，又转头看向木吉，“你也是？”  
“等伤好之后。”  
“伤好之前有兴趣来戏剧社玩玩吗？”  
“很遗憾我这个情况帮不上忙的。”  
“没关系，我们连背景板也很缺。”  
“……”对话中木吉难得是被噎到的那个。  
“哈哈，我说着玩的，反正这个状态也不能运动，你这几位朋友正好也会在这里呆一小段时间，方便的话过来看看也不错，我们永远欢迎参观排练的客人。”  
“那就请多关照了。”绕了大一圈只是为了告诉自己这件事，木吉微微低头，“谢谢平山前辈。”

“是……夫人。”台上的两位友人步调一致地发出别扭的声音，和平山描述的“感染力”大相径庭。  
“等会儿一定会被丽子教训吧。”相田训人的画面感太过真实，木吉仿佛能听见纸扇的风声。

“平山！还在做什么？”有人眼尖地看到了角落的平山，“别真让相田替你干了所有的活啊！给我过来！”  
原来你还真是在摸鱼啊。木吉看这位前辈的眼神都有几分变色。  
“抱歉我就来——”被部员毫无面子叫住的副部长赶紧回应，一边抱歉地给了后辈一个笑容，“我们下次再聊吧~”  
“您这样下次真的不会一开始就被抓包吗？”木吉有些好奇。  
“总有办法的。”平山撑住凳子边缘站起身，不紧不慢往舞台走，“再见。”  
“再见。”木吉乖巧地靠在椅背上。

******

……这就是传说中的平山副部长吗？听闻相田特意提到了这位前篮球选手，伊月本来对本尊很是好奇，但谁能想到这个“有趣”的人是个鸽王，后台的正经人伊月多少有些失望。  
“亏我们尽快（一刻）赶到才没有迟到（遅刻）的。”  
“哈哈哈哈这个梗好！抱歉下午去了趟医院所以请了一小时假。”捕捉到外援小声的嘀咕，平山向一侧的相田鞠了一躬。  
“！”  
伊月你哪天能别这么容易被买通的话我就得小心是不是要变天了。日向瞟到友人亮起来的眼睛。

“没关系，你之前也给我发过邮件，影响不大。倒不如说我以为你更晚才能到呢。”相田的态度比平时柔和不少。  
“嗯，那我先跟着大家再过一遍剧情吧。”平山切出了更为严肃的表情，接过相田递过来的剧本，“小相田你可以休息一会儿的。”

“小？”这位相田大人？日向不可置信地看着平山。  
“暂时不用。”相田对这个称呼不可置否，“试着排练一遍后，我发现这个剧本还有一些要改动的地方，正好第二遍排完后我们可以讨论讨论。”  
“遵命。”平山浮夸地做出手势。

******

“……”  
“……”  
相田转头便看到两位友人揶揄的眼神，受不了地给了一人一纸扇：“得了啊，人好歹是学长，再让我看到这表情回头别怪我不客气。”  
“相田（丽子）小姐说的是。”

******

彩排来得比想象中更快，彼时木吉已习惯和日常摸鱼的平山谈笑风生了。

这位副部长翘排练似乎不是一天两天的事，而且明显相田才是平山怠工的主要原因。  
第二幕随着幕布的放下而结束，“平山前辈请先去休息一会儿。”导演小姐低声把前辈赶到一旁坐下。

“我们相田导演真是严格。”男生夸张地摇头。  
木吉没有接口。诚凛的相田是会不定期给队员加训的魔鬼教练，因为她有一眼看出队员身体情况的绝对眼力。而这样的相田对平山行动的限制就意味着，这人的腿伤并不如他所轻描淡写的情况轻松。  
“听相田说，你现在的伤恢复后影响不大？”平山笑了几声后，盯住木吉靠在一旁的双拐。  
“嗯，算是不幸中的万幸了。”  
“可不要浪费了这个万幸。”  
平山声音很轻，木吉没能听清他的话。“您说什么？”  
“没事，”平山朝舞台努嘴，“明天就是彩排了，猜猜你两位朋友会不会被相田嫌弃？”  
“我觉得日向进步很大的。”男生说道友人时，眼中是不合时宜到奇妙的自豪。  
话题中的友人假如在场，看到这表情多半反而会火冒三丈吧。学长笑出了声：“嗯，我也这么觉得。”

******

“嗯嗯，不错。虽然只有一句台词，这几天也算像模像样了，再加上这个——”相田亲自给日向和伊月戴上假发，一边赞许地点头，“很好，彩排加油吧，两位侍女小姐。”

“为什么我一点都高兴不起来？”日向两眼无神。  
“这身衣服品味很好嘛，”伊月站起身转了一圈，把亚麻色的假发辫子拉到身前，“挑中它的人真有眼光。不过为什么我和日向头发颜色不一样？”  
“差一顶暗色的假发，就从女生组凑合借过来了。”被老友不经意夸了一波，相田心情大好。  
“所以说为什么我是金色的？”日向自然感受不到导演小姐的快乐，“不怕喧宾夺主吗？”

“没关系，反正咱们主演个子够高。”  
“……”似乎有谁又中了一枪。  
说话间和主演同样身高的大个子拄着拐到了后台：“哇，真厉害啊日向——完全就是侍女的扮相嘛！”  
他的室友毫不意外满脸青筋：“你给我闭嘴。”  
“我觉得很适合你啊？”  
中锋的无辜表情在已经冒火星的投手头上又浇了一把油，伊月赶紧在炸弹爆发前拉开日向：“真是，我这身明明也很合身啊，果然秀气（きれ）的长眼睛就是需要好看（きれい）的衣服才行啊。”  
“伊月你终于缺梗缺到要尬夸自己才有话可说的境地了吗？”  
“哈哈哈伊月的眼睛的确是连景虎先生也夸过的好看。”木吉笑得爽朗，也不知道究竟有没有接住冷笑话先生的梗。

“别闹了。”相田小姐安排完其他配角，带着纸扇回来主持大局，“你俩待会儿第一幕就需要上场还记得吧？”  
“是。”三个大男生乖乖坐下。

相田平定完这边的风波便回头检查道具，留两位龙套原地待机等待指示。  
而混进后台的特殊亲友团并没有当木偶人的觉悟。  
“……”被目不转睛盯了半响，日向浑身上下都不自在。  
“我可以摸一下吗？”木吉终于犹豫着开了口。  
“什——”投手立即炸了毛，“你整天究竟都在想什么？”  
“因为刚认识日向的时候，你就是这个发色啊。”大个子自然把这句话当成了默许，小心地顺着发丝摸了一把，认真谈起了感想，“果然真发和假发还是差很多的。日向长头发的时候头发意外软软的，化纤的假发太滑，手感反而有些奇怪。”

“噗——”伊月不客气地笑出声，“你当年那个……不是号称谁都不让碰的吗哈哈哈——”  
“伊月你也闭嘴！”后台不好太张扬，日向压低了声音恶狠狠地威胁。

“原来不让碰的吗？”可惜这威胁对两个老友都不管用。  
“对啊，不如说你怎么说服他的？”  
“这么一说日向当时的确有说过类似的话……”  
“然后呢？”  
“我问他能不能用剪刀石头布决定来着。”  
“哈哈哈哈不愧是你哈哈哈——”伊月捂住嘴，笑得脸都有些发红。

“……”日向脸色阴晴不定，假发是戏剧部的不能乱扔，木吉是伤员不能乱打，前诚凛队长只能把矛头对准自己的老友：“伊月！”  
“是是是我闭嘴哈哈哈——”控卫先生被自己脑补的画面笑道不能自已，空出的手拼命按住肚子。

“吵死了！”相田刚转过来便听到一阵嘈杂，暴躁地给了一人一纸扇，世界终于和平了。

******

“你好。”  
“前辈你为什么会在这里？”被相田赶到观众席的木吉看到了惯例摸鱼的副部长。  
“没办法，奉旨翘班。”平山摊手无奈地笑，撑着扶手慢慢坐下。  
木吉把双拐放到另一侧，“正好，我还没有在观众席完整看过一遍呢。虽然您可能已经熟悉到对剧本倒背如流了吧。”  
“就算这样，每次看还是会有新的想法的——第一幕开始了。”  
灯光变暗，观众席的两人随之安静下来。


	13. Chapter 13

戏剧社的插曲就这样奇妙且平静地落幕了，部长出于对两位外援的感谢，好心地问是否要带一个小道具回去作为纪念，被日向婉拒。投手顺便不着痕迹给了老友一个手刀，拦下了想要答应的伊月。

“为什么不行啊？我还想问问能不能要下你那顶假发呢，实在不行买下来也可以。”  
“我的假发？”  
“当然是金色的那个才行。竟然正巧和你高一是同样的发色——哦！这里（ここ）有个的装作不良高中（こうこ）生！就是这个！”  
“伊月我总觉得你最近的冷笑话越来愈糟糕了。”  
“是吗？！”  
“总觉得你以前的梗不至于这么单薄，至少该也是同发型（かみがた）的同志（みかた）这种等级……”  
“完了，日向你什么时候开始挑战我的人设了？而且居然还这么会说！”  
“谁会对这玩意儿有兴趣啊！”  
“！嘴上说着没兴趣却在酝酿新的梗吗？”  
“我错了我究竟为什么要多嘴……”

不知为何日向并不觉得故事能够就此简单结束，而这种不祥的预感在隔天便得到了证实。  
“这什么玩意儿？”投手警惕地看着室友放下背包，取出体积不小的纸袋。  
木吉打开袋子：“啊，你应该很熟悉的。”日向毫不意外看到了颜色亮到晃眼的老朋友。  
“你要么把这玩意儿弄回去，要么让它乖乖呆在我看不到的角落——”  
趁对方说话间木吉已经开始摆弄手里的假发，甚至好奇地戴在头上试了试。  
“噗——”黑发青年成功被友人滑稽的扮相逗笑，好在他转眼又想起了初衷，“总之宿舍不能放这个，别的先不说，房间里既没有放它的地方也不方便打理。”  
“真的不行吗？”某人当场就要表演一个泫然欲泣。  
“不可以就是不可以。”见惯了这套的日向软硬不吃。  
“罢了，还好我只借了一天。”木吉纠结片刻，换上日常的笑容。  
日向：？？？

******

校园里最后一片樱花飘落时，包括日向在内的校队队员已经在为夏季的篮球联赛练习配合了。

“日向已经是正选了？好厉害！”前诚凛中锋发自内心地赞叹。  
“假如这么说的不是你我应该会更高兴，”他的队长脸色毫无波澜，“正好W大比较缺后卫而已。倒是你，早点恢复的话——”  
日向自觉说法触及对方的伤疤，及时停了嘴，木吉却主动接过话：“那我更要好好加油才行了！”  
“加什么油，不如说你就是干劲太过了才会这样吧？倒是给我好好休息啊？”  
“嗯！”栗发的中锋完全感受不到友人话里的尖刺。

******

“是平山前辈吗？你也来看比赛？”  
“没，等个朋友，”平山没料到会在篮球馆外遇到熟人，“看比赛？如果你说的是W大杯的半决赛的话，现在差不多打完了吧？”  
“？”  
“你该不会是记错时间了？”  
“哈哈……好像是这样……”木吉扬起一个尴尬的笑，“前辈等的是篮球队队员？”  
“算是吧——这场打到了加时，你应该还能看到最后的结果。”  
“哦对，谢谢！”木吉如梦初醒，点头告别平山。

木吉拄着拐杖到篮球馆门口时，正好看到穿着浅色队服的投手出手的三分压哨球。  
橘色的球体划出安定的弧线落入篮筐，历史系4分领先，进入决赛。

对木吉而言，作为观众而非选手在场下看日向比赛的体验，并不算多。到落地前投手的手臂都维持着投篮时的姿势，LED灯下深绿色的眼睛里是尽是自信的神采。  
“不愧是日向。”他小声地感叹。

“你说什么？”背后传来清亮的女声。  
“难得这么看日向的正式比赛，突然觉得日向好帅啊——丽子？”木吉后知后觉发现身后的人是相田。  
“噗——”女生眯起眼睛，“这话对本人说的时候可要注意场合啊。”  
木吉顺着相田的视线看过去，同队友们一起击掌的日向发现了门边的两人。投手嘴角的弧度还没有褪去，于是新到的两位观战者也收到了一份笑容。  
“日向对我这么笑也很难得——”木吉转头想要向友人分享喜悦，相田已经先一步走过去向胜者道贺了。

“前辈再见！”木吉走近时，日向正和自己队友道别。被称作“前辈”的人三两下收拾好包，拎起外套就跑出了馆外。  
“那是校队的藤原前辈对吧？”似乎是校队首发的大前锋。  
“嗯，他说有人在等所以急急忙忙先走了，看来赛后总结要留到下次训练了。倒是你，现在过来做什么？”  
“我听伊月说W大杯日向的队伍打进了半决赛所以来看比赛啊。虽然好像晚到了一个小时，哈哈。”  
“哈你个头，”日向皱起眉，“体育馆离宿舍这么远，你过来一趟不嫌麻烦吗？”  
“有什么可麻烦的？”木吉奇迹般地读懂了舍友话里的意思，“医生说我恢复得很好，可能一两周就不需要拐杖了。而且日向都不告诉我你有比赛，我如果早知道就不用这场才来了吧？”  
“……”投手别开脸，“又不是什么重要的事。”  
“日向的事当然重要啊！”大个子飞速辩解着。  
“行了别打情骂俏了，”相田受不了地插到两人中间，“决赛在下周，我和伊月把铁平安全捎过来，就这么决定了，行吧？”  
相田小姐都开了口，问题自然有了定论。

******

伊月和相田都只参与了校篮球队，因此决赛当日伊月准时从木吉寝室把睡午觉的人挖了起来——彼时日向已经提早去场馆热身了。

W大杯决赛给观众预留了场地，两个男生很快与体育馆的相田会合。  
“太好了，我还以为需要站着看比赛——这样我就不能和你们一起了吧？”  
无形中被吐槽了身高的友人们沉默地把木吉按在凳子上。

这时篮球馆对面的门旁边出现了一个熟悉的身影。  
“平山前辈？”高个子眼尖地看到了体育馆门口的人，“他也来看比赛吗？为什么不来观众席？”  
“大概是来给藤原前辈加油，”相田顺着木吉的视线望过去，“不过他是不会看比赛的。”  
“为什么？”  
“多少有点意难平吧。”  
“……”  
相田沉默片刻才开口：“他们本来都是校队的大前锋，也是竞争首发的主力队员，却因为一场半决赛上的意气之争，只剩藤原前辈留在了球场。”女孩子没有多提自己所知的细节，三言两语带过了当年的事。

“双方列队了。”伊月的声音及时响起，停滞的空气又开始流动。  
“今天是藤原前辈跳球吗……”教练小姐的注意力迅速转向了场上的情势，男生们的兴致也随着投入到队友身上。

******

伴随着终场哨声的，是日向绝杀的一球。

“太准了吧那个眼镜！”  
“上一场他压哨也进了。”  
“这不是前年Winter Cup冠军的队长吗？”

欢呼声中夹杂着赞美与感叹，相田侧头看向伤势未愈的中锋，他脸上的诡异笑容正在迅速扩大。

“你笑什么？”相田时不时也觉得跟不上这位先生的思路。  
“因为大家都在夸日向嘛。”木吉坦然地回答。  
教练小姐整理刘海的手一时顿住：“哈？”  
“我们现在要去道贺吗？”大个子起身拿上双拐。  
伊月拿起相田的包：“日向他们下午应该有聚会，我们先回去比较好——反正你今天见他的机会多得是。”  
“也对。”木吉·日向室友·铁平点点头。


	14. Chapter 14

“日向？恭喜——”一个人吃完晚饭在寝室等着友人归来，听到门口的响动，木吉欣喜地坐起身。  
“你是日向的室友？”推开门的是架着黑发男生的藤原，“不好意思这家伙可能有点醉了，能麻烦你照看一下他吗？”  
“好、好的。”木吉扶着梯子挪开一步，给对方腾挪的空间。  
藤原把日向扶到木吉床上：“那就拜托你了。”  
风风火火的前辈没有注意到墙边的拐杖，确认日向坐好之后便推门离开，临别时还举起右手做了个告别的手势。

“木……吉？”醉醺醺的投手感受到室友的气息，眯着眼睛小声发问。  
“嗯，是我。你这是喝了多少啊？感觉还好吗？”  
确认木吉的存在后，日向颇为安心地闭上了眼睛：“只喝了……一罐而已……”相比酒精熏染下滚烫的皮肤来说，木吉的手正好是降温袋，他把脸贴进中锋宽大的手心。

的确，酒味明明不是很重，室友却迷糊得夸张。“以后一定要告诉丽子才行。”担心日向再遇到这种场合，他第一时间想到通知那位值得安心与信赖的教练小姐。

大概是靠着的墙壁太硬，日向松开温度升高的手，嘟囔了一句就往枕头上倒，被木吉慌忙扶起来。“日向你有觉得胃难受之类的吗？”他不确定投手能不能好好回答这个问题。  
“没……”回答的声音含糊不清，“只是有点困……”  
搭在对方肩上的手被拨开，日向又倒回了床上。

木吉把室友的姿势调整成侧躺，这才慢慢走向浴室准备洗漱。  
“我今天睡哪里啊？”刷牙时他突然想到一个严肃的问题。

医生说自己半个月内就能扔开拐杖了，但是——木吉看了看自己的脚踝，低声对熟睡的室友说了句抱歉。

******

日向是被热醒的。  
他还记得自己前一天被队长以“不会有人在意大学生是否到了饮酒年龄”为由灌了半罐啤酒，随后便止不住困意失去了记忆。  
那我现在是在？他睁开眼睛，入眼的是白色的墙壁，转头往上看，已经熟悉的天花板变成了被布料包裹的木制横梁。  
“好挤。”头不算很疼，但单人床不仅拥挤还热得可怕。日向试着活动着身体，动作被一堵“墙”限制得死死的。  
“唔……”被外力撞了一下，“墙”不情愿地翻了个身，又安静下来。  
“木吉？”宿醉的人一下子清醒，揭开被子蹭地坐起来，“嘶——”这个动作不意外地加剧了头疼感，日向闭紧一只眼睛，捂住脑袋。

他试探性地推了推身旁的人，“请让我……再睡一会儿……”对方没有睁眼，因为被子突然被掀开而缩成一团，话里带着几分撒娇的语气。  
这倒是中锋日常的状态了。见识过室友贪睡程度的日向放弃了叫醒木吉的想法，小心翼翼从床尾绕下来，再把被子盖回去。

日向放下漱口杯，出门接回半壶热水冲上一杯咖啡，再就着晨光喝掉半杯咖啡时，木吉终于打着哈欠坐起身：“哈——早上好。”  
“早上好。”投手的声音有点闷闷的。

“日向你起得这么早啊……”木吉还是眯着眼睛，顶着乱糟糟的头发慢慢走向洗漱台，“还要一起去吃早饭吗？”  
“……对不起。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
“对不起。”日向提高了音量，转向木吉的方向。

“为什么日向要和我道歉啊？”木吉挤牙膏的手停在了半路上。  
“我……我不应该喝醉酒就直接占用了你的床。”  
“这点小事没关系的啦。”大个子一边说着，把牙刷塞进嘴里，刷出一圈泡沫。  
“……什么叫这点小事？你伤还没有完全好，要是、要是……”  
“要是什么？”  
“……”  
“我真的没有问题的，我的伤不也快好了吗？日向也是，不要因为这些事情和我突然道歉嘛。”  
“什么叫‘这些事情’？”道歉的人隐隐有了炸毛的趋势。  
“真的就是小问题所以日向你不用在意的。”木吉摆摆手，含糊地挤出这句话。  
“每次你都不把自己的事情放在眼里，这算什么？小学生也不至于这么傻吧？”

还没能彻底清醒过来的木吉愣住了，“日向你一大早的说什么胡话？”  
“……”  
“……”  
一时谁都没有说话。

******

三小时后的食堂。

“这俩是吵架了吧。”  
“绝对是的。”  
伊月和相田边吃饭边一唱一和，没有要回避两位当事人的意思。

“……”  
“……”  
而莫名陷入冷战中的两人也不愿意接话。

“今天的花椰菜味道还不错……花椰菜、花椰菜——花椰菜（ブロッコリ）被堵（ブロック）在路上了！”  
“——伊月你还是暂时不要说话了。”赌气中的日向这次异常沉默，相田只能暂时接过阻止伊月的任务。

投手和中锋同时起身，互看了一眼对方，走向了方向相反的出口。

“要处理一下吗？”碎发先生在眼神威胁下收敛了几分自己的本性，避开冷笑话直切主题。  
“放三年前打场球就好了吧，不过铁平这状况也没法上场——他俩也不太在球场外吵架的，今天这是怎么了？”  
“除了准备考试那段时间，他们也很少会在球场外朝夕相处啊。”  
“倒是，顺平先不说，铁平有时候意外挺倔的。那位就交给你了，截止时间是晚上校队训练之前。”  
“看来教练您觉得问题不小啊——我也要参与的吗？”  
“毕竟这两个对不上电波的家伙目前唯一的通讯器不太好用了——那你去找铁平？”  
“木吉就行。”

分头离开食堂的两人并不知道，自己已经被友人安排上了。

******

木吉心知日向一定不愿意在晚上之前回寝室，便先往宿舍区晃悠着，并被伊月轻松拦住。

“是伊月么，真巧。”他扬起笑脸，被碎发男生用手势截住：“介意我去你那里串个门吗？。”  
“没问题。”

“教练很担心你们。”木吉把双拐靠在墙边后，伊月开门见山。  
“也没什么大事，”中锋皱起眉头，“过几天就好了……大概。”  
“日向也一直很担心你。”  
“我知道。”  
“虽然他会刻意不表达出来。”  
“……我知道，”木吉顿了几秒钟，表情舒展开来，“差点忘了，这才是日向嘛。”

“虽然不如教练早，但我认识日向也有很多年了，你是第一个他会在我们面前——虽然不会让你知道——表达出认可的人。”  
“……”  
“他知道你可比你知道他要早不少——想必你也知道你在同龄的篮球选手之间算得上有名气。”  
“嗯。”  
“你第一次遇到他时，他就知道你是谁了。'奇怪的大个子'，他是这么跟我描述你的。不过当时他还不知道我和你正好同班。”  
“真像日向会说的话。”  
“他在这句话后面加了一句'但是'，疑惑打球这么厉害的人为什么会邀请他加入球队。”  
“那时候的日向会这样想吗？”  
“在遇到你之前，那可是他最自暴自弃的时期。”  
“……”  
“所以无论是从建立球队这一点，还是拉回日向这一点，我和教练都很感谢你——当年我们都没有想到竟然有人可以在这么短的时间内让他重新振作起来。对你来说可能是无心插柳，但你的出现对日向来说真的很重要，因此他也会格外在意你。可能受自己过度的关注影响，这个别扭的家伙偶尔会表现得不得要领。”  
“嗯，”木吉眨眨眼，“谢谢。不过有一点我想纠正一下。”  
“什么？”  
“对我来说，日向绝对不是无心插柳。”  
“嗯，嗯？”

“我承认，一开始的行为有'仿佛看到了当年消极的自己'这种驱动力，潜意识里可能觉得拉上日向就是另一种意义上的肯定了自己——但是果然日向是不一样的。”  
“因为这家伙太简单了？”伊月终于想起插句话。  
“连你也要讽刺我看上去很坏心眼吗？”木吉躺回椅子靠背，“但这么说也没什么错，他的初衷过于单纯，所以挫败带来的反弹才这么激烈。虽然只有一瞬间，但我也曾经担心过自己的行动会不会适得其反，好在日向并没有这么固执和脆弱。所以我想就算没有我，日向靠自己也一样能走出来。”  
“只是得花几个月甚至更久。”  
“大概吧，而我不忍心看到他走这样的弯路。因为这是我们未来的队长。”

“你这个说法我只会觉得更奇怪的。”  
“为什么？”中锋好奇地歪起脑袋，收到友人无奈的回复：“没事，不过你这边能想开就好了，我还以为你和日向这次吵得很严重。”

木吉抿起嘴角：“只是我太急躁了，多谢。”

******

而球队这边，相田直到训练结束也没和日向单独对上话——原因自然是后者的有意回避。好在教练小姐有身份特权：“顺平，训练结束后请多留一会儿。”  
“我……”日向下意识想拒绝，话倒了嘴边又意识到这不是躲得过去的对象，“好的。”

一干队友投以玩味的目光，被好心的伊月同学挡住：“别不识趣惹教练生气啊。”  
馆内训练有固定的预约时间，练习结束后，队员们或离开或转到附近的室外篮球场继续自主训练，伊月和相田交换一个眼神之后，也先拿起随身的包走出馆外。

日向慢吞吞地收拾自己不多的随身物品，不去看身后的女生。  
相田有些好笑地看着短发男生有些幼稚的举动：“正好现在还早，请你喝杯咖啡？”  
“哈？”  
“那就这么定了。”教练小姐一锤定音。

两人沉默地走到了离学校最近的咖啡馆。  
挎包一侧的卷带被主人卷起再松开，逐渐难以恢复最开始舒展的形状。

相田看了一眼被日向捏得不成样子的带子，抽开凳子坐下，语调随意：“想聊点什么吗？”  
日向放下两人份的咖啡，也跟着坐到了女生对面，扯起一边嘴角：“我知道我不应该因为这种幼稚的原因和他斗气，但我需要一点时间。”  
往常球场上“幼稚”的家伙之一竟然能说出这种话，相田好奇地挑起眉毛等下文。

男生放下挎包，叹了口气：“我今天回去后，会和他道歉的。可能只是太久没打球了，有点急躁吧。”  
相田差点笑出声：“你这叫没打球？”男生身上还留着几分球场上的热气，咖啡馆离体育馆太近，这点距离完全无法散尽剧烈运动后的余热。  
“你知道我指的是什么。”揶揄的人是唯一的女性友人，日向不好像对待伊月一般直接怼回去，苦笑着示弱。  
“和铁平在球场下交流会这么困难吗？”  
“也不算困难，可能只是因为运动之后说某些话题会更容易罢了。”  
“比如你一直很担心他？”  
投手灌下一口黑咖啡：“这家伙有什么可担心的。”  
教练小姐笑得眯起眼睛。

“从刚认识起，这就是个令我火大的家伙了。”  
“尽管咱们的日向先生认可和感谢他？”相田毫不留情。

“反过来，正因为这样他才更让人火大，”日向没有否认友人的说法，“虽然不太愿意承认，但他总能轻易地选出让我难以辩驳的正确选项——明明白痴的时候白痴得不行。高一他创建了诚凛篮球部，让我回到了球场；高二他带伤重返球场把低迷的球队带回正轨；第三年他没能重新比赛，但一直帮助我到了这里。对我而言，这家伙的存在感已经到了想无视也不行的令人心烦的地步了。可能因为和他的相识是因为篮球，加上他自己也热爱这项运动，所以每当他做出什么可能断送了自己运动生涯的举动时，我都有些难以控制情绪。”  
“他现在的状况也上不了场吧？”  
“这次只是因为我喝醉了占用了他的床，”日向意识到对方误会了，赶紧解释，“结果木吉完全不把自己的状况当回事，大概因为宿醉，忍不住就开始火大——所以说问题都在我，我回去会好好道歉的。”

“……”  
“你怎么这个表情？”教练小姐微微睁大眼睛，像是受了什么惊吓，日向不禁反思自己是不是说了什么奇怪的话。  
“没事，虽然一直知道你喜欢铁平，但没想到你喜欢的程度这么夸张。”  
“喜、喜欢？开什么玩笑？”  
“不算吗？”  
“当然不算！”日向矢口否认。  
“你说不算就不算吧，”相田眨眨眼睛，“不过我觉得你也不必过于紧张。你没有受过伤吧？同样我也没有。铁平对于‘行动是否对伤口有影响’的判断比我们要准确不少，大部分情况下，我想他也是觉得‘足够安全’，才会那么做的。”  
“……”  
看到投手沉默下来，相田又挑起嘴角补充道：“所以偶尔你不用这么过度保护的。”  
“——！”日向下意识想反驳，奈何一时找不到合适的说辞。

“那我先回去啦，”相田拿上还没喝完的咖啡，先一步起身，“这里离宿舍很近所以不用送了！”她抬手示意日向不用起来，推门离开了咖啡馆。

******

友人飞速离开了现场，怔在原地的日向慢吞吞喝完了咖啡，趁着夜色进一步变深之前回到寝室。

周日没有其他安排——自然也没有训练的木吉大概是完成了课业，正打开一本略旧的书专心阅读着。普通大小的书本在高个子的手中显得小了一整圈，男生看得入神，丝毫没有注意到来人。

日向走过去抽开凳子坐在木吉身边，中锋这才放下书，两人面面相觑。  
日向瞟了一眼封皮，是太宰治的《斜阳》。“如果是你，会是和子还是直治*呢？”问句没来由地脱口而出。  
“我并不是那个时代的人所以很难想象，不如说我可能两条路都不会选。那个时代让人窒息没错，但我还是相信，人类可能性在这之上——你也看了这本？”  
因为你所以试着看了一些。日向盯着书脊不作声。

木吉探身凑近对方，却没等到任何回复，这才后知后觉午饭之前这个寝室还是冷战状态，一时也没想好如何牵头。

“抱歉，早上是我太冲动了，”这时日向低下了头，“我担心占用了你的床可能会影响到你恢复，所以表现得过于急躁——”  
“没关系，”高个子把书放回书架，扶正对方的肩膀，“真的没关系。”

日向抬起头，被淹没在一贯温厚的、又带了点笑意的眼神里。  
于是他点点头：“那就好。”  
方才和女性友人信誓旦旦保证的“好好谈话”，真执行起来又变得困难起来了。在这个人面前，有些话就是说不出口。  
日向有些莫名急躁，却不知道暴躁的根源何在。

语塞的人被抓住了手，接着大了一圈的手覆上来。  
“再有不到半年我就能和日向打球了，”木吉把室友的手指握在掌心，缓缓地揉捏，“我很期待。”  
“期——”中锋可能永远意识不到自己的台词是否不合时宜，不过投手的脸是结结实实红了一圈，“这种话你也真说得出口。”  
“怎么了？”  
“……”日向叹口气，“没事，我先去洗澡了。”说着他挣开大个子的环绕，一溜烟逃进了浴室，留下一个不知所措的室友。

******

*和子与直治是《斜阳》中的一对姐弟，代表了文中所描述时期两种贵族的末路。


End file.
